Advances in analytical technology have pushed the limits of human understanding of chemical and physical phenomena. New tools create the opportunity for the new discoveries. Currently available techniques, such as laser desorption techniques, allow analysis of the chemical composition of surfaces at the micron level. However, conventional laser desorption techniques can be limited in their ability to desorb and ionize analytes present at the surface being analyzed. Thus, there is room for improvement in surface extraction technology.